Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to orthotic devices; and more to particularly, to a dorsal compartment brace for use in immobilizing the first dorsal compartment of the hand.
The dorsal portion of a person""s hand includes the tendons and muscles adjacent the thumb and in the area of the carpal bones forming the back of the hand. This portion of the hand is subject to tendon and muscle damage usually resulting from a repetitive motion injury. While such injuries can be surgically repaired, a more conservative, non-invasive treatment is to immobilize this portion of the hand and let the tendons and muscles heal without resort to surgery. One way of achieving this is to have the patient wear an orthotic device or appliance which immobilizes the dorsal portion of the hand, while preferably not unduly effecting the person""s use of the rest of their hand.
Orthotic devices for the hand and wrist are known in the arts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,347, 6,120,471, 5,876,363,5,772,620, and 4,602,620. There are a number of problems with the orthotic devices shown in these patents and other conventional devices. In particular, they are cumbersome to wear, often requiring wires or straps to put on and adjust. Second, they are not comfortable to wear. Because of their size and all the ancillary parts they involve, they are difficult, if not impossible, to wear underneath a shirt or blouse. For example, the various wires and straps employed on these prior art braces can snag and rip clothing. It can also scratch and irritate the wearer, particularly if the device is worn while the person is sleeping. Finally, because of all the wires or straps, the devices call attention to the fact the wearer has suffered an injury.
Accordingly there is a need for a dorsal compartment brace which is easy to put on and take of, is comfortable to wear, does not require tedious adjustments and immobilizes the dorsal compartment of the wearer""s hand for rehabilitation purposes so to provide an orthopedic function, and has a cosmetically pleasing appearance as well so as to be unobtrusive.
In accordance with the invention, a dorsal compartment brace includes a sleeve open at one end to fit over the wearer""s hand and extend some distance up their arm. The other end of the sleeve is has spaced openings which allow the fingers of the hand to be inserted through this end of the sleeve. A stiffening member comprising a splint is fitted into the portion of the brace which fits over the dorsal or rear portion of the wearer""s hand. The splint extends from approximately the first joint of the thumb back along the outer portion of the wrist. The splint is sufficiently rigid so as to keep the first dorsal compartment of the person""s hand and wrist immobilized. The brace otherwise allows the wearer use of their hand, but immobilizing the first dorsal compartment facilitates healing and rehabilitation, without resort to surgery. The sleeve is of a relatively thin, lightweight, skin colored material that is easy to put on and remove and is unobtrusive in appearance. No straps are required to hold the brace in place or to adjust it to the wearer""s hand, and the brace fits comfortably beneath the sleeve or a shirt or coat. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.